new_horizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Egarian Military
The Glorious Imperial Martial Academy, more commonly known as '''The Imperial Army '''or '''the Army, '''is the military arm of the Egarian Empire. The Army is considered to be one of the strongest armies in the known world, and are well renowned for their efficiency and feared for their brutal methods on the battlefield. Traditionally, their membership was limited to pure Egarians and Newgarians, from young nobles who join as officers to farmers who joined as Cadets or Riders. Recently, the Supreme Governor has required the Providential Army to allow non-pure blooded citizens into their ranks, though bars them from being promoted to officers. The well-disciplined army was made possible through the Empire's military and hierarchical heritage. Recruitment and Training Only recently, all citizens of the Empire are eligible to join the Army by taking an oath. Extra measures may or may not be imposed on non-pure blooded citizen to ensure their loyalty. Young Egarian nobles are actively expected to take the oath if they do not pursue academic pursuits, and, generally, are given positions of leadership. Non-noble members form part of the militia with an initial service of two years. The first six months consist of an extensive training regime, before starting active duty, such as patrolling the Providential borders, guarding its cities and towns, or taking part in the active war against the natives. After the two-year service comes to an end, the soldiers may choose to continue his or her role, or return to his or her former life. Although lately, the ones who attempt to return to their former life are forced to continue their service. Training could take one of three paths, including basic combat training, leadership training, or training in the protection of key personnel. Training was conducted in a range of weapons, and covered subjects such as defense of others and battlefield awareness, in addition to basic combat training. Ranks The ranks of the Glorious Imperial Martial Academy are as follows, from lowest to highest (Calvary Ranks are shown in parenthesis): * Militia Corps ** Cadet (Rider) ** High Cadet (First Rider) ** Second Sword (Second Saddle) ** First Sword (First Saddle) * Officer Corps ** Sword Captain (Horse Captain) ** Captain (Captain) ** Constable (Cavalier) ** Bannerlord (Horselord) * High Officer Corps (Cavalry ranks are the same) ** Warden ** High Warden ** Marshal The Army in the Providences is lead by Lord Charles Deon, Count of Croston, current Field Marshal of the Imperial Providences. Special Units The Military consist of several Special Units, separate units that serve specific purposes. Most report directly to the Field Marshal, the most supreme military rank in the Providences. These Special Unites include: * The Blades, a unit specializing in espionage and assassination. They are known as Deon's Demons, as it is rumored that the Field Marshal has used the Blades for personal gain. * The Harpers, a unit specializing in goodwill and peace building. They are sent to newly acquired territories or desired territories to possibly aid in a peaceful transition. There are secretly, two separate Harpers Units. ** The Red Harpers are the malevolent faction of Harpers. Though their actions seem good intentioned they are actually the opposite. Often times they are former Blades. ** The Green Harpers are the benevolent faction of Harpers. They have no knowledge of the Red Harpers and are only referred to as the Green Harpers by Red Harpers. * The Imperial Guard are the most elite soldiers in the entire Army. They are used as the bodyguards of the Providential Governors and other Imperial Officials during visits to the Providences.